


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by moratti



Series: Mafia!KNVB [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Sided Thomas Vermaelen/Robin van Persie, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托马斯发现自己对罗宾有着非同寻常的兴趣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

当你感觉自己经常在不同的地点碰到另一个人时，通常情况下有三种可能：

一是你们的生活轨迹和作息规律相似到近乎重叠的程度，二是那人让你讨厌到了无法忍受的地步进而对偶遇产生了一种冤家路窄喜相逢的错觉，至于另一种可能——

“有意而为之。“正直青年托马斯·维尔马伦探长如是说道。

罗宾·范佩西，KNVB首领继承人的有力竞争者，用掉了大概是他迄今为止的人生里最大的克制力才忍住了将左手捏着的叉子往对面那张让人不得不承认确实很赏心悦目的脸上插去的冲动。

他并不想看到诸如【荷兰警局年轻有为的探长先生在晚餐时被男伴用一把叉子活活戳死，目击者称其死状惨烈】这样的消息出现在明天各类报纸的头版和娱乐明星剪不断理还乱的绯闻争抢那块寒碜却显眼并且占地费十分昂贵的版面。

更重要的是，他不想让人知道那个倒霉的“男伴”就是自己。

他发誓这不是什么见鬼的约会，他只是非常普通地在这里享用他的晚餐而已，然后那个该死的条子就出现了——尽管后者在入座之前还非常礼貌地提出了拼桌的询问，但他还是觉得有哪里不太对劲，毕竟他亲眼看见边上的桌子都还空着，维尔马伦却执意在他对面坐了下来，末了还轻飘飘地丢下“为了表示友好，这顿我买单”这样意味不明的一句。

既然有人愿意买单，他便没有再追究座位的问题，撇了撇嘴，嘀咕了一阵，随口抱怨道，“为什么在哪里都能碰见你？这未免也太巧了——简直就是阴魂不散！”

然后就有了开头的那一幕。

 

这场景大概是有些诡异并且滑稽的。

范佩西叉起一根薯条，打量了对面的维尔马伦一眼，皱起眉。一个黑手党组织的成员居然和一个势不两立的警察面对面坐着吃晚餐，说出去未免会让人笑掉大牙。尽管表面看来维尔马伦对他的黑手党身份并不知情，但在刚过去不久的西莱森的案子里，这位探长先生表现出来的敏锐的洞察力仍旧能让人嗅到一些危险的信号。

他怀疑过阿贾克斯暗地里进行着洗钱活动，也怀疑过费耶诺德和纽卡斯尔的合作与近来的一些跨国犯罪有关，甚至大胆猜测过阿贾克斯和费耶诺德的真实关系。他的直觉精准到匪夷所思的地步，只是缺少决定性的证据罢了。

可惜他是抓不到任何证据的。范佩西有些得意地想道。

“番茄酱。”维尔马伦突然的出声将他越跑越远的思绪给扯了回来，“沾到袖口了。”他示意般指了指自己的袖口，视线落在对方捏着叉子的手指上。

范佩西愣了一下，慌忙放下叉子查看自己的袖口，果然沾着一块番茄酱。于是小声地咒骂了一句，拿起一旁的湿巾使劲地擦了起来，“果然碰上你就没好事！”

“说的好像是我的错一样。”

“当然是你的错！”袖口擦湿了一大块，晕开的番茄酱像是漂过的血迹一样在白色的衬衫上显得格外显眼，他将湿巾翻了个面，换了干净的一头继续擦了起来，试图让痕迹看起来尽量更淡一些，但无论他怎么努力，都无法将那个淡红色的印子擦干净。

维尔马伦仔细观察了对面的人一阵。

和以往几次见到的时候不同，范佩西并没有穿着他那些品位糟糕的奇怪服饰，而是像个普通的办公室白领一般穿着干净的白衬衫，甚至打上了领带，尽管西装外套被非常随意地搁在椅背上，但不难猜到他之前显然是穿着它的。维尔马伦稍微想象了一下对方西装革履的模样，不由地皱了皱眉。

不可否认，那样子大概是十分好看的，但维尔马伦仍旧觉得那画面有种说不出的不和谐感，倒也并非是不适合，只是莫名觉得那人生来就不该是那样，即使再好看也会显得有些奇怪。

尽管他并不知道这样莫名的想法究竟是怎么来的。

“这样是擦不干净的。”看着范佩西对着袖口愁眉苦脸的模样，维尔马伦忍不住出声提醒道，“这么小的一块也不太引人注意，何况你还有件外套。”

“闭嘴。”范佩西十分果断地回绝了对方的提议，抬起眸子剐了对面的人一眼，然后又开始对着那块在他看来还是无比显眼的痕迹露出了焦急的神色。

维尔马伦耸了耸肩。

“你看起来不像是有洁癖的人？”

“闭嘴。”范佩西重复了一遍，“除非你有办法马上让它变回原样。”他拿起一旁的手机看了一眼，上面的数字似乎让他更加焦虑了起来，“卫生间里的洗手液能把这玩意儿洗干净吗？”

“你可以试试，虽然我还是不明白——”

“闭嘴。”范佩西站起身，又剐了他一眼，“这是新年礼物。”

维尔马伦疑惑了三秒，随即挑了一下眉。

“埃德温·范德萨？”

“我说了，闭嘴。”

 

等到范佩西再次回到座位边的时候，维尔马伦已经顺利地解决了自己的晚餐。

他往范佩西的袖口瞥去，湿漉漉的一块有些狼狈，看起来像是被衣服主人用力反复搓揉过一样皱成了抹布状，上面仍旧留有一点浅浅的红色痕迹。范佩西注意到了他的视线，有些恼羞成怒地瞪了他一眼，然后匆匆忙地将袖口卷了起来，好像这样做那痕迹就不存在了似的。

“只要碰上你，什么倒霉的事都来了。”范佩西看了一眼还剩下大半盘的晚餐，撇了撇嘴，随手拎起了搁在椅背上的外套，左手指尖在维尔马伦面前的桌面上轻快地敲了敲，“你在新年前夜一般会做些什么？”

“没什么特别的。”维尔马伦耸了耸肩，“健身，射击，或是在家看电视。”

范佩西吹了声口哨，“酷，虽然的确挺无聊的。”他摸出手机看了一眼，“我的晚餐就这样泡汤了，如果你还有点良心的话，不如请我去射击场体验一下。”

“荣幸之极——不过你今晚没有约会吗？”

“再问下去就是情商有问题了，警探先生。”范佩西又撇了撇嘴，“看你在这种日子都没有人约也挺可怜的，不赏面子还要刨根究底也太不聪明了一点吧？”

维尔马伦摇了摇头，“我说了，荣幸之极。”

 

在去往射击场的路上，维尔马伦忍不住多打量了范佩西几眼。

他注意到对方从刚才开始神色便有些不自然。

他不是单身，显而易见，那么他在这样一个特殊的时间向自己发出类似约会的邀请又是怎么一回事？维尔马伦在心里划了一个大大的问号，问号下面备注了范德萨的名字——对于范德萨，他推断中范佩西的恋人，他了解得并不多，但可以肯定的是，他看起来不像是会随意放鸽子的人。

维尔马伦偏过头去看向范佩西，后者正托着腮望着窗外出神，无数飞掠过的灯光在他的眸子里一闪而过，他就坐在副驾驶的位置上没有半点动静，只是安安静静地对着窗外快速倒退的景象发呆。

大概那位范德萨先生只是临时有什么推不掉的重要工作吧。维尔马伦在所有可能性的结论中选择了一个在他看来最为合理的解释，有些无奈地勾起了嘴角。自己居然在这里猜测这种事不关己又捕风捉影的事情，不过话说回来，谁会无缘无故拒绝与罗宾·范佩西的约会呢？至少他不会。

“注意看路，司机先生。”

被这一句提醒拉回现实的维尔马伦愣了愣，这才发现范佩西的视线不知何时已经从窗外挪到了自己身上，笑得有些得意，像只偷了腥的猫儿似的沾沾自喜。

维尔马伦收回了视线。

“你会用枪吗？”

“当然。”范佩西在座位上挪动了一下，换了个更舒服的坐姿，对维尔马伦挑衅地笑了笑，“要把这个作为费耶诺德和黑道有染的证据吗？尽职的警探先生？”

“我投降。”维尔马伦有些无奈，“工作之余不谈论这些，可以吗？”他又偏过头看了范佩西一眼，“所以你也别再叫我‘警探’了，叫我托马斯就可以。”

“可是我不觉得我们有熟到那种地步。”

“看起来你很习惯跟陌生人约会？”

“如果你非要把射击练习当作约会的话。”

维尔马伦笑了笑，没有再接话。

他发现自己已经相当习惯罗宾·范佩西的强盗逻辑了。

 

范佩西意识到，在射击场身着正装是一件相当滑稽的事。

他将外套和隔音耳罩搁在椅子上，开始低头解起了衬衫的纽扣。维尔马伦回过头正想说话，便看见对方正在试图将衬衫脱下来，里面穿着一件黑色的运动背心。

“这是准备练习拳击的架势？”

范佩西剐了他一眼，“穿着衬衫感觉很别扭。”

他搁下衬衫，重新拿起了隔音耳罩，从维尔马伦身旁径直走向了射击区域。隔间里暖气开得很足，即使只穿着背心也并不会感觉到凉意，他活动了一下筋骨，戴上耳罩，沉默不语地拿起了枪。

维尔马伦注意到他伸直的手臂上线条优美的肌肉，结实却不会显得过分，相当健康的轮廓，舒展开来的姿态让人移不开视线，就像是古希腊雕塑一般结合着力量与美感，又莫名地充满了一种不可言说的青涩感，仿佛这个男人身上永远都留有一部分少年时的影子那样。

他看得有些出神，在范佩西即将扣动扳机的时候才反应过来，手忙脚乱地戴上了耳罩，然后向着对方走了过去。等到他走到范佩西身旁时，后者已经利落地完成了六发射击，四枪正中人形靶的心脏，一枪落在腹部，还有一枪射穿了眉心。

“这可不仅仅是‘体验一下’的水平。”

维尔马伦忍不住称赞了一句，也不知道对方是否能听见。

事实上这样的水平摆在任何警察面前都会招致怀疑的。他在心里补充道。托范·巴斯滕的福，他当然知道费耶诺德与黑道的关系，但是范佩西似乎只当他是个普通的条子，这实在是有些难以解释他为何会在他面前暴露自己的枪法。

——或许仅仅只是挑衅？

维尔马伦摇了摇头，举起了枪。

五枪命中心脏，一枪脱靶。

范佩西摘下了隔音耳罩，“不愧是非黑即白的警探先生。”

“别告诉我这是因为这六枪而得出的结论。”维尔马伦有些哭笑不得。

如果说他刚才仅仅只是觉得范佩西有些神色不自然的话，现在他基本已经可以肯定范佩西心情非常糟糕了。尽管不知道原因，但他觉得这种时候还是装作什么都没有注意到比较好。

 

当范佩西准备再次戴上耳罩的时候，手机非常及时地响了起来。

他看了眼来电显示，又看了看维尔马伦，然后选择了走出隔间去接听这个电话。来电者显然是埃德温·范德萨，维尔马伦这样判断道，看来今天的射击练习就到此为止了。他有些无奈地笑了笑，摘下了隔音耳罩。

范佩西回来的时候神色并没有太多的变化，他拎起外套，简单地宣布道。

“我得回去了，祝你新年快乐，维尔马伦探长。”

“我送你回去吧。”维尔马伦脱口而出。

果然范佩西并没有马上回答，只是用奇怪的眼神看了他一会儿，然后才回答道，“我想现在大概也打不到车。”他看着维尔马伦，又问道，“你的新年前夜真的就这么无趣吗？连单身派对之类的活动也没有？”

维尔马伦耸了耸肩，“习惯了。”

离开射击场的时候，他注意到射击场的老板正在用一种古怪的神色打量着他以及他身旁的范佩西，末了又收回视线自己嘀咕了几句。他看了眼手表，从进来到离开还不到二十分钟，换作任何人都会觉得这样行为很匪夷所思吧。

他将车子从停车场倒出来的时候范佩西正在低头玩着手机，看起来应该是在发短信，直到他开到他面前摇下车窗，后者才慢吞吞地绕过车头，坐进了副驾的位置。

一路上都没有再说话。

在快要到达目的地之前，维尔马伦忍不住又打量了范佩西几眼。他承认自己对这个看起来对自己充满敌意的家伙有着非常强烈的兴趣，或者说好奇，尽管没法说清原因，他还是没法停止这种好奇，也不打算掩饰它。

但是谁知道下一次见面会是在什么时候呢？

维尔马伦无奈地笑了笑，决定不去理会这个让人心烦的问题。

“到了。”他停稳了车子，对身旁的人说道，“新年快乐。”

 

范佩西回到公寓的时候离新年还有二十三分钟。

屋子里没有开灯，他关上门，在玄关站了一会儿，隐约听见浴室里传来的水声，这才肯定对方已经先他一步到了家，这个想法让他紧绷的情绪放松了不少，他将鞋子放进鞋柜里，然后径直往卧室走了进去。

他将西装外套随意地扔在床上，脱掉袜子，光着脚站在卧室冰凉的地板上。

房间里黑漆漆的一片，但他并没有开灯的打算，在黑暗里沉默地站了一会儿，然后向着唯一透着光亮的浴室走了过去，打开门，扑面而来的热气和灯光一时间占据了他的全部感官，湿漉漉的暖意让他感觉到格外的安心。

“罗宾？”

他此刻并不想说话，直接向着范德萨走了过去，伸出手环住了对方宽厚的肩膀，沉默地将下巴搁在了对方肩上。尽管仍旧心存疑惑，但范德萨还是用湿漉漉的双手搂住了怀里那人的腰，偏过头去吻了吻他的颈侧，试图安抚对方的情绪。

范佩西想要的显然不止这些。他的左手沿着对方光裸的胸膛缓缓下移，一边凑过身去与对方接吻，一边目的明确地握住了对方的性器，以一种极为煽情的方式上下捋动了起来。在以往的性爱之中，他鲜少能够掌握主动权，而现在他作为主动的一方，面对浑身赤裸又放任他的行为并不加以阻止的范德萨，忽然感觉到有些窃喜。

他可以感觉到范德萨的性器在他手中渐渐抬起头来，尺寸和温度都让他不可抑制地红了脸，为了掩饰自己的窘迫，他仓促地笑了两声，随即便被对方托住了后颈，加深了方才那个心不在焉的吻。

仰着头的范佩西被花洒淋得睁不开眼，对方的舌头在他的口腔里攻城略地容不得他有半秒钟的走神，他一边应接不暇地回应着对方的深吻，一边加快了手上的动作。闭上眼睛之后，其他的感官便更加敏锐了起来，他感觉到范德萨的手指在缓缓摩拭着他的腰线，这使得他微微挺起了身子，让彼此的距离更加贴近了一些。

这个距离正好让手中完全勃起的性器前端抵在他的小腹上，范佩西感觉到脸颊发烫，身下相同的那个部件在西装裤里胀得难受，他收回了手，将彼此的距离拉开了一些，范德萨仍旧没有阻止这一切，就着这个距离低头看他，像是在耐心地等待他的下一步行动。

范佩西挪开了视线，犹豫了一下，蹲下身去再次握住了对方的性器。

低着头的范德萨有些惊讶地看着范佩西将脑袋缓缓凑近了他挺立的性器，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，然后含住了顶端，性器被口腔包裹的感觉差点让他立马射了出来。范佩西用手扶着对方的性器，一点一点地向前挪动着脑袋，试图将那个硕大的物件整个吞进口腔里，但在顶端几乎抵到后咽壁时放弃了这个念头。这对他来说太困难了，在以往几次好奇心作祟的尝试之下从来都没有成功过，这一次也不例外。

他含着对方肿胀的性器，并没有马上动作，只是小心地伸出舌尖舔弄了几下，长时间张着嘴让咬肌有些酸疼，他皱了皱眉，让对方的性器从口中退了出来。这一系列隔靴搔痒的举动几乎让范德萨想马上让对方长点教训，但就在他感觉自己的耐心快要被磨光的时候，范佩西的舌头再次贴上了他的性器。

那种感觉是可以要命的。

范德萨低下头，看着范佩西一手扶着他的性器，舌尖从底部到顶端整根舔过，然后再度含住了顶端，用嘴唇包裹住，让他的性器滑进口腔里，吮吸舔弄，同时保持着一定频率的进出，一边抬起眸子来与他对视，弯弯的眼角带着狡黠的笑意，但绯红的脸颊似乎又彰显着几分羞赧，很快又垂下眼去，认真吞吐的表情看起来有些青涩，就像是舔着冰淇淋的孩童一般。这几乎是他见过的最情色的画面。

 

“罗宾。”

范德萨开口唤道，这才发现自己的声音有些沙哑，喉咙紧得难受。他揉了揉范佩西头顶被淋得湿漉漉的头发，然后稍微施力按住， 想将性器退出来，却被对方有些恶劣地用齿尖轻轻刮了一下，最终还是在退出之前射了出来。

被呛到的范佩西剧烈地咳嗽了几下，留在口腔里来不及吞下的体液沿着嘴角溢了出来，他下意识地伸出舌头去舔，然后用手背擦了干净，抬起眸子来有些抱怨似的地看了范德萨一眼，仍由对方将自己从地上拉了起来，然后又是一个不由分说的吻。

他看起来并不打算放过范德萨刚释放过一次的性器，接吻的途中又不安分地伸出手去轻柔地抚摸了一阵，然后才想起自己被忽视多时的欲望，又忙不迭地解开了皮带，三两下便将看不起就价格不菲的西装裤给褪了下来，踢到一旁，正准备接着脱下底裤，却被范德萨给捉住了手腕，反手扣在了身后。

“一会儿再讨论如何正确对待新年礼物的事。”范德萨看了一眼躺在地上的裤子，又看了看对方身上湿漉漉皱巴巴的衬衫，最后才伸手抱住了面前的人，“……怎么回事？”他问道，“不要敷衍我，我不觉得‘放鸽子’会让你心烦意乱成这样。”

范佩西撇了撇嘴，将脑袋埋进对方的颈窝，“条子的事。”

“什么？”

“我碰到托马斯·维尔马伦了。”范佩西闷闷地说道，“虽然我想过要克服这一点，但我真的没法不讨厌条子，他们会让我想起某些不愉快的经历。”说完他又抬起头，用埋怨似的眼神看着范德萨，“可以一会儿再谈论这件事吗？比起这个，我现在更想要一场畅快淋漓的性爱。”

范德萨松开了钳制着对方的手，关掉了花洒。

突然消失的温度让范佩西忍不住颤抖了一下，随即马上抱住面前的人像是想讨要一点温暖，然后感觉到对方揽住他的腰往上提了提，示意他将腿抬起来。他听话地照做，在引导之下将两条腿缠上了对方结实的腰，突然被抱离地面的失重感让他慌忙地搂住了范德萨的脖子。

范德萨就着这个姿势抱着他走出了浴室，在没有开灯的房间里轻车熟路地往床的方向走了过去，然后和对方一起摔进了柔软的被褥之中，迫不及待地开始接吻。

“你的香水……”接吻的间隙，范佩西勾着范德萨的脖子含糊不清地说道，“让我很分神。”他像是在说着什么玩笑话一般嗤嗤地笑出了声，仰直了颈项好让对方的吻能够在上面占据到足够惹眼的位置，然后继续说道，“你的礼物上沾满了你平时习惯用的那款香水的气味，那气味在我鼻子底下飘了一整天了，害得我总是走神。”

范德萨没有接话，继续耐心地在对方的脖子上留下显眼的痕迹，一边等待着对方继续往下说。他猜得到接下来的内容，但他更希望范佩西本人亲口说出来。

“以往我只有在拥抱……或者更为亲密的行为中——”说到这里，范佩西忍不住低声笑了笑，像是有些不好意思，但还是继续道，“——才会注意到那个气味。”他曲起左腿缓慢而随意地蹭着范德萨的腰线，“过于贴近这个气味会让我想起那些事……我得承认，我一整天都在想着该如何与你做爱。”

不用看也能猜到，说着这话的人已经不自觉地红透了脸。范德萨鼓励似的抬起手抚摸着对方的脸颊，然后继续往下走，吻上了范佩西因为兴奋而有些紧绷的肩膀。

得到鼓励的范佩西试图让自己全身都放松下来，舒适地眯起了眼，用指尖摩拭着对方的后颈，用耳语似的语调继续说道，“……比如在电梯里，储物室里，试衣间里，路灯照不到的巷子里，餐厅的洗手间里……射击场的隔间里。”他发出了小声满足似的呻吟，用空出的那只手缓缓下移，滑进二人身体的间隙里，贴着对方赤裸的胸膛一直滑向那个抵在自己小腹上的炙热的物件，“我敢说……任何到过的地点，我都在想着这件事……”他握住范德萨的性器，有些急切地捋动了起来，“从来都没有过……这么迫切的想要被你进入的念头——或者用我的口腔去包裹住它，用舌头去照料每一寸可以让你为我兴奋的地方，就像刚才在浴室里做的那样……”

“所以？”范德萨发出一声不易觉察的轻笑，轻描淡写般问道，“你想好怎样被我进入了吗？”

“任何我能想到的方式。”

“是吗？”范德萨支起身子重新回归到原位，低下头去亲吻范佩西红透的耳垂，含住，用齿尖轻轻啃咬着那块柔软的皮肤，然后用情话般的耳语轻声念道，“你可以自己做给我看。”

 

范佩西眨了眨眼睛，似乎还在消化对方话中的意思。

他用大腿讨好似的蹭了蹭范德萨的腰，“埃德温——”他拖长了尾音念道，过快的心跳泄露了无法掩饰的紧张心理。他看着上方不着片缕的范德萨，有些难以置信对方会停在这样的关头。

范德萨没有回答，直起身子坐了起来，打开床头灯，钳着对方的腰将他捉起来，然后伸手将范佩西此刻毫不设防的双腿分开到一个合适的角度，俯下身去将吻印在了左腿的内侧。他可以感觉到那条腿条件反射地动了一下，然后又故作镇定地想要保持放松的状态，但紧绷的肌肉还是出卖了真实的反应。范佩西大腿内侧的肌肉轻微颤动的奇妙感觉让范德萨颇为满意，他的嘴唇在那片肌肤上轻轻地摩挲着，然后缓缓地向着腹股沟的末端挪过去。

范佩西本能地想要合上双腿，但被对方强硬地阻止了。他撑起上身看着腿间的景象，范德萨的吻已经来到了他的性器下部，这画面让他感觉到口干舌燥。他将手放在范德萨的肩上，似乎是在犹豫下一步应该怎么做。

就在他全身的细胞都被调动起来叫嚣着想要尽快来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱时，范德萨却再次直起身坐了起来，按着范佩西的肩膀让他重新躺回原位，然后居高临下笑着看向他，“我说了，你自己来。”他伸手揉了揉范佩西的脑袋，“就像你幻想着和我做爱时会做的那样。”

他看着范佩西，后者的白衬衫因为被花洒淋透的缘故透出了下面穿着的贴身背心，显出一种半透明的效果，狼狈并且性感，一丝不挂的下半身则是另一幅景致，挺立的性器像是在提醒他，这具身体的主人是多么迫切地想要得到触碰。

范佩西的眸子里透出一点迷茫的信息，更多的是被情欲覆盖的氤氲之感，他的视线接触到范德萨的凝视，像是受到蛊惑似的伸了手下去抚摸着自己的性器。他的肩膀因为汹涌的情欲而微微颤抖着，仰起的下颚与颈项形成一条优美的弧度。范德萨抬起膝盖碰了碰对方手中已经完全挺立的性器，后者立即发出了抑制不住的呻吟，像是溺水一般带着小声的呜咽

“埃德温……”

范德萨感觉到太阳穴不安地跳动了一下，光是看着这样的场景却不动手，与其说是一种享受，不如说更像是一种变相的折磨。范佩西迷茫的眼神让他感觉到急躁，于是他伸出手将对方翻过身去，嘴唇贴上颈后的敏感带，一边捉住范佩西已经变得绵软的腰捞了起来，将对方摆成一个略显淫乱的姿势，双膝分开跪在柔软的被褥之间，肩贴着床，翘起的臀部求欢似的试图靠近他的性器。

这样的姿势让范佩西烧红了脸，他将滚烫的脸颊埋进被子里，完全被点着的情欲让他感到不适，纠结了半晌还是闷闷地开了口，“……求你……埃德温……”埋首在被褥里使得他的声音有些含糊不清，“快进来……求你了……”

范德萨的手掌缓缓地抚过他的背脊，落在臀瓣上加重力道揉了起来。他感觉自己从头皮到脚趾尖都紧绷了起来，身体的每一寸都异常敏感，所有的感官都落在了那双手上，感觉到那双手沿着臀缝又回到了腰间，绕道他身前，指尖轻轻扫过他的乳首，这让他情不自禁地弓起了背，发出了满足的叹息。

想象了一下对方推送着腰臀在他体内冲刺的样子，范佩西感觉更加难耐了。

 

在他走神的时候，范德萨用右手捏住了他的下巴，将他的脸扳过来，恰好对着衣柜上的镜子。他有些恍惚地看着镜子里的景象，范德萨正在俯身亲吻他的背脊，然后嘴唇缓缓上移来到他的脖子，像捕食猎物一般咬住了他的颈侧。范佩西发出了一声夹着尖叫的愉悦呻吟，臀部渴求似的微微扭动着摩擦着对方的身体，一边感觉到范德萨的手指正在细细按摩着他的腰窝。

尽管范佩西觉得自己此刻大概不需要润滑就能够被轻易进入了，范德萨还是耐心地将手指送进了对方的穴口，按压着那里的肌肉，然后感觉到范佩西的身体瞬间瑟瑟发抖了起来，这让他觉得自己的性器硬得发疼，想马上捅进面前的这具身体里横冲直撞，但还没有离他远去的理智还是让他将这个念头压了下去。

在往对方体内添进第三根手指之后，范德萨终于松开了口，用舌尖一点一点舔舐着范佩西颈项上留下的印记，手指变换着角度开发对方的身体。范佩西大口大口地喘着气，因为欲望而不住颤抖的身体渐渐瘫软无力了起来，手指揪紧了被单，然后又脱力地松开，曲起，又松开，如此反复着，被对方的手指挑起的快感卷席着他的神经，他张了张嘴想要尖叫，却发不出任何声音，整个身体都染上了诱人的潮红。

镜子里过于淫乱的画面让他感觉到羞耻一般的兴奋，他终于还是别开了脸，不再去看那个让他感觉熟悉却又陌生的景象。范德萨将手指抽了出来，拍了拍他的臀瓣，将他的双腿分得更开，性器的顶端在穴口缓缓摩拭着，这使得范佩西再次发出了细细的呜咽声，他伸手向身后握住范德萨的性器，扭动着臀部试图自己将它包裹进去，难受得连眼角都蒙上了一层水汽。

“埃德温……”

他感觉到身体里面燃起来的燥热，像是得将什么东西塞进去才能好受一些。

范德萨却不心急，在一番试探之后才将性器挺入了对方体内，一下便到达了难以置信的深度，引出了范佩西来不及吞回的大声呻吟。他感觉到性器的每一寸都被肠道紧紧地含住，他试着抽插了一下，交合的部位发出淫靡的水声。

“告诉我，罗宾。”他俯身在范佩西耳边轻声说道，“你那些丰富的想象力。”

范佩西不由自主地颤抖了一下，“……在试衣间里。”他努力压下断断续续的呻吟，继续说道，“你将我压在镜子上……”他感觉到范德萨将性器抽离了一半，然后又整根顶了进去，“唔……从后面狠狠地操进来。”

范德萨加快了律动的频率，被填满的快感使得范佩西无法继续说出完整的单词，呻吟声随着对方的动作从绵长变得愈发凌乱，死死咬住下唇也无法将它们都吞回去，索性不管不顾地放纵了起来，除了呻吟，什么话都说不出来。

事实上他并不介意在这样的性事中处于被动的地位。

范佩西将脸重新埋进被褥中，有种微妙的窒息感，他从喉咙里出发一声哽咽似的呻吟，继而想到了他第一次和范德萨做爱时的场景。彼时他刚经历一场可怕的灾难，那几乎是场慰藉般的性爱，他一直在断断续续地抽噎，分不清究竟是生理性的眼泪还是真的在哭，范德萨一遍一遍吻他的眼角，似乎是想要吻干他的泪水。

但那时他们甚至还不是恋人关系。

“埃德温……”

刚出声，对方便出乎意料地就着交合的姿势将他翻了过来，直起身，让他坐在自己怀里，然后不由分说地吻住了他的双唇。他伸出手紧紧地抱住了范德萨，这个姿势可以让他更加清楚地感受到对方在自己体内的动作，身体的一丝一寸都紧紧贴合着，像是要融为一体。

范德萨用手掌缓缓地抚摸着他弓起来的背脊，另一只手的指尖在他颈后随意地画着圈，时不时地抚过颈侧突突跳动的动脉，感受着指腹之下鲜活的生命。这让他觉得安心。他缓缓地扭动了一下腰，脚踝贴着对方的腰侧滑向他身后，用双腿圈住了他的身子，让彼此可以更加贴近一些，并为对方的每一次动作给出最大限度的回应，全身心地投入其中来取悦彼此的身体。

他试着撑起身子自己上下律动，但打着颤的双腿似乎无法配合他的动作，每一次撑起一点又重重地跌了回去，突然被填满的感觉让他忍不住叫出了声。范德萨扶住他的腰，帮助他动作了起来，同时配合地重复向上挺入的动作。

“埃德温……”

 

高潮到来的时候他感觉到前所未有的满足。

范德萨吻了吻他的前额，从他身体里退了出来。他找个了舒服的姿势躺回床上，感觉有些困。“不去清理一下？”他听到范德萨这样问他，于是撇了撇嘴，回答道，“一会儿再说……好累。”然后侧过身蜷起了身子。

范德萨无奈地笑了笑，在他身旁躺下，从身后将他整个圈进怀里。

“埃德温。”过了一会儿，他的声音又传了过来，“我真的很讨厌条子。”他说着，挣扎着在对方怀里转了个身，看着对方的眸子说道，“我忘不掉那件事。”

范德萨当然知道他说的是哪件事。

他再次安抚性地吻了吻范佩西的额头，等待他继续往下说。事实上他早已了解了全部的细枝末节，但从未听范佩西亲口提起过这件事，他意识到这是对方无法解开的心结。

“……三个月。”范佩西说道，“我在那个操蛋的地方被关了三个月。”他皱了皱眉，“条子抓到我的时候我根本不知道那是怎么一回事，事实证明我是被陷害的，但是条子没有放我走，又怕惹上麻烦——”说到这里，他将自己埋进范德萨怀里，用仍旧心有余悸的声音说道，“所以他们把我扔给了私人监狱。”

“已经过去了，罗宾。”范德萨吻了吻他的头顶，“你很安全。”

“阿姆斯特丹的私人监狱，你能想象那里关了多少被阿贾克斯扫地出门的败类吗？”他的声音有些沙哑，“他们嘲笑我，挖苦我，辱骂我，”他深吸一口气，“说我是费耶诺德来的婊子，靠着爬上前辈们的床来讨得上头的欢心。”

“但这只是言语攻击罢了。”他继续说道，“那里的狱警才是真正的可怕。”他伸出手紧紧抱住了范德萨，试图寻求一点安慰，“私人监狱不怕做违法的事，他们可以对囚犯做任何事情……他们每天的乐趣就是变着花样折磨被关在里面的倒霉人。”他缩了缩身子，“……他们会在人身上垫上厚厚的书和木板，然后用重物击打，因为这样不会留下外伤，但是能让人五脏六腑都疼得想死。”

这方法在范德萨看来甚至不算陌生，一些黑帮组织也会这样的方式来虐待俘虏或者叛徒，与黑道有染的私人监狱会做出这样的事根本并不稀奇。他知道范佩西身上受过怎样的伤，刚从那个地狱般的地方出来的时候，他甚至无法承受一个轻柔的拥抱。

“他们不会用那些能够留下伤口的酷刑，但他们的手段比酷刑更加可怕。”范佩西的声音几乎有些虚弱，“我好几次看着监狱里的人被他们活活折磨致死，每一分每一秒我都在害怕下一个会轮到自己。”

范德萨没有接话，只是一遍一遍地吻着他的头顶，希望能够给他一些安慰。

“如果不是马尔科……我都怀疑自己马上就要死在那里了。”

想到范佩西之前在浴室里说的话，范德萨犹豫了一下，还是说道，“但是你因为这个而怨恨维尔马伦的话……对他来说未免有些不公平。”

“是条子把我扔给私人监狱的。”范佩西抬起头迎上范德萨的视线，皱了皱眉，“我没法原谅这个，天下乌鸦一般黑，我觉得他们之中的任何人都做得出这种事。”

范德萨抬起手指摩拭着他的眼窝，将沾在上面的水汽抹了开来，“那如果我告诉你，维尔马伦和KNVB有着某种关联呢？”他吻了吻范佩西的眼角，柔声道。

他将范·巴斯滕之前所说的内幕一字不差地转述给了范佩西，后者惊讶地睁大了眸子，半晌没有说出话来。范德萨叹了口气，“但马尔科对我还是有所隐瞒，根据我的调查，事实上维尔马伦刚到荷兰便选择了警局作为自己的舞台，自始至终都没有归在过阿贾克斯手下。”他顿了一下，继续道，“但他确实帮了KNVB不少忙，看在马尔科的份上。”

“……他在警局做卧底？”

“不，他从内到外都是警局的人，但是他确实有在背地里和马尔科进行着双赢的交易，帮KNVB解决了一些麻烦。”范德萨看着怀里的人，神色有些复杂，但还是继续说道，“马尔科交给他的第一个‘任务’，就是把你从那个该死的私人监狱里弄出来。”

这下范佩西彻底愣住了。

他张了张嘴，却不知道该说点什么。

“而后他得到了一串边境贩毒的名单，完成了在警局的第一次升职。”

 

由于得到的信息过于令人惊讶，范佩西愣了好久才回过神来。

“……所以他也只是奉马尔科的命令行事而已吧？”他将脑袋埋在范德萨肩上，闷闷地说道，“而且还靠这个在条子那边一路升官。”说到这里，他顿了一下，“说到底还是个条子，只不过是黑白两道通吃而已。”

范德萨用手指轻揉着范佩西的后颈，像安抚一只猫那样。事实上他并不想去纠正范佩西对待维尔马伦的态度，一来是没有必要，二来这对他并无益处。他低下头与范佩西交换了一个温柔的吻，然后拿过床头柜上的纸巾伸向对方的腿间，这个动作引起了对方条件反射的闪躲，于是他耐心地说道，“我猜你已经没有心情也没有力气再洗一个澡了，但是必须得清理干净。”

他看到范佩西再次烧红了脸，然后乖乖地打开了双腿。

毕竟黏腻的感觉并不好受。

“我是不是还没有跟你说新年快乐？”

“是的，新年快乐。”范德萨轻笑，温热的手掌贴在对方的大腿内侧，“这倒是提醒了我，应该教给你对待新年礼物的正确方式——不过这个可以慢慢来。”

范佩西撇了撇嘴，在对方的手指靠近后穴时忍不住缩了缩身子。

“嗯……你还没有告诉我，放鸽子的原因。”

他可以感觉到范德萨在听到这个问题时，手里的动作微妙地顿了一下，于是他低下头试图去观察对方脸上的表情，后者别开了脸，像是在斟酌怎样回答他的问题。他耐心地等待着对方的回答，心里忽地生出一丝不安来。

过了大约了半个世纪那么长，范德萨才叹了口气，对上他的视线。

得到的回答几乎让他怀疑自己的听觉出了问题。

 

——“丹尼斯失踪了。”

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
